dragon_ball_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Guidelines
Once you achieve a specific level your character unlocks a transformation skill. Each of the following races has at least one unique transformation unique to achieve in order to become as strong as they possibly can. Follow the guidelines below in order to achieve each transformation and to further your character's development. Power Development Every character in Dragon Ball has the potential to become just as strong as the next with enough hard work. Each of the following transformations are ubiquitous of all races. Each of the Power Developments are automatically added to your character once you reach the level requirement depicted in their requirements. Divine Water Characters will travel to Korin's Tower in order to take the chance to drink the Divine Water. A cup of water that is said to enhance the abilities of one's true inner self. From there a character's stats will increase overall. * Achieved upon reaching Level 10 * Increases Vigor, Ki Focus, Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, Agility and Intelligence by 10 points. Unlocked Potential Characters at this point have fully unlocked their inner potential giving them enhanced senses and strength. At this point they are able to take on tasks normally deemed impossible for average people. Not only are their physical abilities enhanced but so are their spiritual abilities involving their Ki making them more versatile. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * Increases Vigor, Ki Focus, Endurance, Strength, Dexterity, Agility and Intelligence by 20 points. Angel Empowered After an Angel is chosen they are granted supernatural powers by the ones above them to watch over the God of Destruction. This empowerment grants them special abilities if needed to temporarily subdue the God of Destruction should they go out of control. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * While transformed your Agility increases by 15%. * While transformed your Intelligence increases by 15%. Demon Darkness During their time in Hell a demon is consumed by darkness granting them powerful abilities. They can tap into this power at any time to give them great power at the cost of more of their sanity. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * While transformed your Strength increases by 15%. * While transformed your Dexterity increases by 15%. Icejin First Release Icejins normally conceal their power through various stages allowing them to hold off on releasing their full power. Their first release normally causes shock waves and gale force winds simply by the act of transforming as a fear tactic. Their first released state from their punitive stature may seem incredibly physical but instead it buffs their powerful Ki and knowledge. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * While transformed your Dexterity increases by 15%. * While transformed your Agility increases by 15%. Saiyan Super Saiyan A form a Saiyan can enter through sheer rage. It grants them golden colored hair and sharp green eyes with their blood boiling underneath the surface. This form has less benefits than other transformations but grants inhuman attacking power. * Achieved upon reaching Level 20 * While transformed your Strength increases by 20%. Category:Guidelines